Fukushima
FUKUSHIMA 11 Marzo, centrale nucleare Fukushima I, a circa 200 km da Tokyo. Tra i concorrenti abbiamo sei LWR (ovvero reattori moderati, raffreddati e riflessi con l'acqua del rubinetto di casa vostra) e tutti appartenenti alla categoria BWR (vedi l'inciso). -Inciso sui BWR- Abbiamo detto che si usa acqua del rubinetto in questi reattori. Ora, i reattori BWR funzionano molto semplicemente: acqua liquida entra nel nocciolo e si riscalda (raffreddando le barre) -> acqua bolle e diventa vapore -> vapore va in turbina -> condensa e ritorna all'ingresso del nocciolo. Questo significa che sala macchine e reattore usano la stessa acqua (cosa che non accade nei PWR). Questa soluzione impiantistica permette di risparmiare un sacco di soldi (evita l'uso di numerose pompe, di generatori di vapore, di pressurizzatori, etc...). Questo risparmio però lo pago in termini di sicurezza. Infatti il canale di vapore che passa dal reattore alla turbina rappresenta a tutti gli effetti un punto critico dell'impianto. Difatti l'acqua che scorre nel nocciolo diventa radioattiva (l'ossigeno e le poche impurità disciolte in essa lo diventano). Quindi avere roba radioattiva non troppo confinata e che gira da una sala ad un'altra (protetta nel mezzo da uno "schermo biologico" per evitare di avere operai brillanti al buio) non fa proprio comodo. Ma vabé. -Fine- La potenza elettrica totale dell'impianto è di 4.7 GW (che in potenza termica alle barre di combustibile è circa 14.2 GW). I reattori accesi sono: Il reattore #1 è il più vecchio e produce "appenna" 500 MW elettrici, classe 1967. Centrale che doveva essere spenta un mese fa. Tuttavia la TEPCO non vuole scazzarsi a costruire una nuova centrale ed il governo Jappo non incentiva la cosa, quindi alla fine si dice "ha lavorato per 40 anni senza dare storie, bastano due ritocchi qua e là che può lavorarne altri 10 che non fa male". Questa cosa la fanno OVUNQUE. Si può fare, ma si deve stare attenti ai ritocchini da fare. Il reattore #2 e 3 hanno 7 anni in meno, e producono circa 800 MW ciascuno Tutti questi avevano fottesegato al terremoto del Miyagi nel 1978. Da Settembre (2010) il #3 viene alimentato anche col MOX (vedi inciso). I restanti 3 reattori sono spenti per ispezioni periodiche. -Inciso sul MOX- Tra i più importanti motivi per cui si sostituiscono le barre di combustibile è il controllo del reattore. Si arriva ad un punto in cui controllare il reattore con quel tipo di barre richiede tecnologie che l'impianto non ha e, nonostante in teoria si potrebbe continuare a produrre energia senza sostituire nulla, si deve procedere alla sostituzione. Quindi è come quando la vostra auto è in riserva, e voi dovete decidere se fermarvi alla stazione di servizio o aspettare di arrivare alla prossima rischiando di rimanere a piedi. Ora, per non buttare proprio tutto delle barre usurate (il che sarebbe da pazzi perché sarebbe come buttare la riserva che è rimasta nel serbatoio prima di fare il pieno) si preferisce prenderle, estrarne gli ossidi di Plutonio e Uranio, miscelarli e schiaffarli in un reattore in mezzo ad altre barre "normali". Con la fissione nuculare si liberano neutroni. Questi, come la loffa sotto le coperte, vengono emessi in due botte: quasi istantaneamente (neutroni pronti) e dopo un certo tempo che va dai ms alle decine di s (neutroni ritardati). Questi ultimi sono la chiave fondamentale nella regolazione di un reattore. Diciamo che più neutroni pronti = guidare una monoposto da F1, più neutroni ritardati = guidare la nuova panda. Ovviamente le tempistiche e la difficoltà varia fortemente tra le due situazioni. Teoricamente in un reattore si potrebbe usare anche solo plutonio, ma il numero di neutroni ritardati da fissione del Pu è sensibilmente inferiore a quelli da fissione di U. questo fa si che un reattore ricco di Pu è molto più instabile di uno ricco di U. La via di mezzo è il MOX. Questo in europa lo fa la Areva (FR). Ricapitolando, MOX = reattore un poco più instabile, ma ormai si sa bene come governarlo, riciclo e risparmio in termini di ambiente e danari sonanti. Arriva il terremoto, magnitudo corretta ora dopo ora fino a 9.0. Il sistema di sicurezza dei reattori in uso ovviamente sparano uno SCRAM (vedi thread in archivio per sapere cos'è) che infila tutte le barre di controllo. Tuttavia un reattore "fermo" non è effettivamente inattivo. In effetti fermare un reattore è come togliere il pedale dall'acceleratore. Per fermarvi effettivamente ci vuole del tempo (e dello spazio). Quindi per poter dire "ok il reattore non eroga più energia" non bastano le barre di controllo/acido borico/altro perché questi sono solo sistemi per garantire un piede non più sull'acceleratore. Infatti nelle barre si accumula una certa quantità di prodotti di decadimento. Questi continuano a produrre dell'energia termica che va asportata. Allo shut down un reattore continua ad erogare il 7% circa di energia e questa cala esponenzialmente col tempo (ad esempio il reattore 3 ha continuato a dare 160 MW termici per i primi secondi, 30 MW dopo 1 ora e darà ancora 0.4 MW tra un anno. Per questo, specialmente subito dopo lo scram, è fondamentale continuare a raffreddare le barre che continuano a scaldare di brutto per un certo periodo. Tenete conto che circa 7 MW bastano per far bollire 2/300 tonnellate di acqua in un giorno. Una volta raggiunti livelli di potenza accettabili si prendono le barre e si buttano in piscine raffreddate in ammollo per due o tre anni (0.4 MW non è comunque una potenza sulla quale ridere). Passato questo tempo possono essere stoccate nei classici fusti negli scantinati di periferia italiani. Ad ogni modo, per poter raffreddare dopo lo scram servono delle pompe che fanno scorrere acqua nel reattore, poi questa acqua calda va in uno scambiatore di calore che la raffredda usando acqua marina e l'acqua raffreddata torna nelle pompe e quindi al reattore completando il loop. MA per le pompe, le valvole e altri servizi accessori serve l'elettricità dalla rete esterna alla centrale (remember chernobyl e l'esperimento) e post terremoto+tsunami ovviamente la rete è bella che fottuta. A sostituzione della rete esterna entrano in azione dei generatori diesel che forniscono l'energia agli zingari per le loro giostre ed alla centrale per le pompe&co. Ecco che entra il primo tentacolo nel sedere dei giapponesi: l'impianto è progettato per resistere a tsunami di 5/6 metri, con una barriera frangiflutti di 7/9 metri. Quello che arriva è di 10.In realtà , e questo io non ve lo sto dicendo, il picco massimo misurato è 25. Ma se lo dite in giro vi ammazzo. Ecco quindi che la sala dei generatori diesel per i reattori 1 e 2 è allagata e questo li fa fottere dopo circa un'ora di funzionamento. Siamo al primo livello di emergenza, e TEPCO avverte del fattaccio. Fortunatamente se i Diesel vanno a fangulash ci sono delle batterie di supporto che danno una autonomia di 8 ore circa. Durante questo tempo sono arrivate altre MOAR batterie dagli altri stabilimenti nuculari e successivamente MOAR generatori portatili. Peccato che ormai ho perso il treno della sequenza incidentale ed ora risolvere il problema è più complicato (come se c'è uno che casca da un palazzo, se gli lancio una corda in tempo ho acchiappato la sequenza incidentale, se la lancio dopo che si è spataccato a terra non serve a molto). -Inciso sugli sviluppi dei BWR- spoiler Tra le varie migliorie ai BWR (o meglio a tutti i reattori) c'è la possibilità di usare il vapore prodotto dal decadimento per far andare delle turbine apposite che alimentano le pompe. Secondo tentacolo nel sedere: per poter connettere tutta quella bella roba è necessario accedere alle "prese" della centrale CHE SONO NELL'EDIFICIO ALLAGATO DEI DIESEL. Quindi ora la priorità è ricostruire dei nuovi allacci alla centrale per poter connettere quelle cazzo di batterie. Meanwhile, nel reattore, l'acqua liquida a contatto con le barre calde comincia a vaporizzare sempre di più. E questo risulta in un aumento di pressione nel vessel del reattore (l'ovetto kinder nel quale c'è il nocciolo). Per poter buttar dentro acqua fresca non solo devono funzionare le pompe, ma devo calare la pressione, quindi far sfogare quel vapore in eccesso da qualche parte. Siamo al giorno dopo, il 12, tra le 02:00 e le 11:00. I venti vanno verso l'oceano, male che vada si fotta il mare, quindi si procede allo sfogo controllato nel reattore 1 che in un giorno ha raggiunto il doppio della pressione nominale con la quale dovrebbe operare (e che ovviamente non è la massima che può sopportare, ovviamente). Ora, se leggete più avanti, si scoprirà che si verifica una parziale fusione di alcune barre. Conseguenza ovvia di temperature troppo elevate. Temperature tali per cui lo zirconio reagisce con l'acqua che si dissocia e diventa H2+O2, l'ossigeno ossida lo zirconio e l'H rimane, con la sua esplosività (remember chernobyl, ancora). Normalmente l'H rilasciato viene bruciato da appositi sistemi, ma no corrente=no brucio H2. Sta di fatto che alle 15:36 l'edificio del reattore 1 fa il botto. Il vessel di acciaio al suo interno non riporta danni nonostante l'esplosione scoperchi il tetto dell'edificio (che serve a proteggere il reattore dalla pioggia, quindi relativamente un danno poco grave). Ad ogni modo, il vapore radioattivo non dovrebbe contenere merda troppo pericolosa in quanto questa è confinata nelle barre di combustibile dal rivestimento in zircalloy che le circonda. Tuttavia all'esterno del reattore cominciano a comparire (a parte una radioattività crescente) Cesio, Iodio e altre zozzerie, segno che le barre nel reattore non sono molto sane in quanto la guaina ha ceduto (fusione parziale, quasi di sicuro). Ecco che i media impazziscono e cominciano a strumentalizzare la faccenda in ogni maniera possibile (vedi l'inciso Grillini Vs Pdlini). Si sparano numeri sulla scala INES riguardo la gravità dell'incidente, mentre sono solo le proposte dei vari organi per classificare l'incidente. Solo la AIEA può definirlo. -Inciso Grillini Vs Pdlini- In questa faccenda ho capito alcune cose che prima credevo frutto dell'immaginazione comune. Chiunque parla in TV lo fa solo per tirare acqua al suo mulino. Ecco quindi un Chicco testa che dopo 5 dal terremoto minimizza su ogni fronte su La7 o Mario Tozzi che demonizza il mostro nucleare su rai3 tirando fuori Chernobyl, Three Mile Island e la solita pappardella preconfezionata. Nel frattempo i TG italiani danno qualche notizia imprecisa dopo che i colleghi del resto del mondo la hanno pubblicata in ogni salsa sui loro siti da qualche ora. In tutti questi giorni ho trovato centinaia di persone a parlare su ogni media di nucleare, ma UNO SOLO DI QUESTI SAPEVA SCRIVERE QUELLO CHE DICEVA (un fisico nucleare che non mi ricordo il nome ma di sicuro sburrakuli). Sfogare il vapore oltre ad abbassare pressioni e temperature comporta però un rimpiazzo di quella parte di acqua scomparsa con lo sfogo. Acqua che è si quella del rubinetto, ma che va demineralizzata e depurata da tutte le impurità . Ovviamente non si trova al combini sotto casa. La sera stessa il primo ministro da l'autorizzazione ad utilizzare acqua marina per rabboccare il reattore attraverso gli ugelli del sistema anti incendio (quindi si sa già che il reattore non verrà mai più acceso a problema risolto). Questa soluzione non è prassi comune, e questo fa capire che non sanno più che pesci pigliare. Per una decina di ore c'è da fare questo e basta. ovviamente i lavori vengono interrotti un paio di volte da varie scosse di assestamento. Nel frattempo, il 70% delle barre sono danneggiate. Il reattore #3 subisce la stessa sorte, esplodendo la sera del 13. Il #2 e #4 esploderanno il 15 mattina. Tutti con danneggiamenti alle barre meno severi (il #4 oltre a non avere barre da danneggiare -a parte quelle in piscina- in realtà crolla dopo la botta che gli passa il #3 ed un incendio a seguire). Arriviamo all'ultimo tentacolo nel sedere, il 16 mattina. Se scrollate sopra, parlando di calore di decadimento, ho detto che le barre vengono prese e messe in delle piscine. Ora, quella mattina esce del fumo bianco tra l'edificio #3 ed il #4. Se quello è vapore che scappa da un danneggiamento al vessel del #3 è lammerda. Quindi viene evacuata la sala di controllo (comune ai due reattori, vedi considerazioni sui Japponesi). Dopo 3 ore si capisce da dove viene quella roba: è la piscina del #4. Normalmente l'acqua nelle piscine si aggira sui 30°C. In quel momento ne sono 85. Se dovesse evaporare troppa acqua si potrebbe verificare il cosiddetto "incidente di criticità ", ovvero si potrebbe tornare ad una situazione in cui il bilancio neutronico diventa stazionario e si innesca la reazione di fissione a catena per sbaglio. Il problema affligge in maniera minore tutti gli altri reattori (anche quelli spenti, ovviamente). Ok, comunque arrivano gli elicotteri per quelli scoperchiati, qualche generatore portatile per gli altri e si risolve. Lentamente la rete viene ripristinata e con questa il controllo della situazione. Ora, con questo concludo la dinamica dei fatti e comincio a dire cose interessanti. Innanzi tutto partiamo con la prima frase di tutti i filonucleari: "la centrale è vecchia". Gli studi effettivamente cazzuti sulla sicurezza e analisi di rischio per gli impianti nucleari sono stati fatti post-Three Mile Island (dove ad esempio il problema idrogeno è venuto fuori in maniera clamorosa), che porta la data del 1979. Quindi tutte le centrali di progettazione precedente a quella data (ovvero praticamente tutti i reattori funzionanti quel giorno) sono assolutamente meno sicure di quelle successive. Questa cosa non è assolutamente una giustificazione per quello che è successo, e vediamo perché. -I Japponesi, tutti matti- Ho già detto che le centrali che subiscono life extension devono subire degli interventi per metterle ad un livello di sicurezza superiore ed accettabile in modo da fare un update con dei criteri di sicurezza post-TMI. Questo si fa normalmente per tutte le centrali vecchie, dopo un certo periodo. Essendo i Giappi una tribù che ritenevo giudiziosa pensavo che queste cose fosse scontata la cosa. MA ecco cosa viene fuori dalle cose dette sopra. -C'è la presenza di sale di controllo condivise per più reattori, che normalmente dovrebbero venire SEPARATE e BUNKERATE. -Non viene evitato il FALLIMENTO PER CAUSA COMUNE che lo sanno anche le matricole di gestionale che va evitato! In questo caso si tratta di aver messo tutti i diesel di emergenza NELLA STESSA STANZA, mentre normalmente sono in stanze separate di cui una BUNKERATA. L'acqua nella stanza è la causa comune che ha fottuto tutte le ridondanze di sicurezza. -Assenza di ricombinatori catalitici passivi (i sistemi per evitare che scoppi l'idrogeno): questi erano presenti, ma in forma di precombinatori termici, attivi (ovvero necessitano di energia dalla rete per funzionare, come le pompe). Sto parlando di appendere delle robe sui muri, non di rivoluzionare l'impianto. Sinceramente sono errori da negri. Giapponegri. Perché sono cose BANALI da fare e lo sanno TUTTI. -Fine--Pause di riflessione- Colgo l'occasione per parlare delle mie personalissime considerazioni sul prossimo referendum italiano. Estraniarci da questo incidente e prendere una scelta a prescindere da esso è impensabile. Per la casalinga di voghera come per me. Da un lato sono quasi convinto che gli incendi delle raffinerie tipo quella di Chiba stanno smerdando terre e persone molto più che il rilascio di attività dei venting (a proposito, vedi pic). Tuttavia non riesco a non pensare a come questa sia una tecnologia che NON PERMETTE CAZZATE. Non concepisce il "mettece quello che tanto è uguale" o il "lo faccio fa ar fijo de mi cuggina che cià lo studio e nun me fa la fattura". Perché magari va sempre tutto bene, ma la volta che va male se c'è un bug nel sistema poi sono cazzi amarissimi. Ora, tutto sta nel CAPIRE IL MOTIVO che ci spinge a questa tecnologia. Bene. #1)Il costo del kWh. Tutti possiamo fare la bella discussione "Rinnovabile sano, rinnovabile bello" e spompinarci a vicenda. La realtà è che chi produce energia poi deve venderla. In borsa. Ed in borsa vende chi fa pagare meno. La borsa dell'energia grossomodo funziona con: la rete richiede 5MWh. Nucleare può produrre 3MWh a 1€/MWh, carbone può produrre 2MWh a 2€/MWh, gas può produrre 2MWh a 3€/MWh. Ora, la precedenza va a chi fa pagare meno, quindi nucleare produce al suo massimo: tutti e 3. Rimangono 2 da coprire. Si da la precedenza al carbone che copre tutto il 2 e quindi il gas rimane a bocca asciutta. Proprio non apre la centrale. Rimane spento. OFF. Quindi puoi fare tutta l'energia che vuoi, ma se la fai pagare oro la borsa ti manda a cagare e fa vendere ai Francesi. Punto. #2)Diversificazione delle fonti. Punto fondamentale di un parco energetico è la diversificazione: una nazione troppo dipendente da una unica fonte di energia (tipo la nostra, dal gas) è sempre col culo stretto disposta magari a farsi penetrare dal fornitore di suddetta fonte. Quindi poter sfruttare una fonte in più aiuterebbe ad allentare il cappio attorno alle nostre palle di Putin/Gaddafa. Effettivamente 8/10 centrali, come proposto, sarebbe l'ideale, conti ENEA alla mano, per coprire lo zoccolo della curva dei consumi. #3)Competenze tecniche. L'Italia è comunque molto forte sul mercato della componentistica nucleare (e sto parlando di componenti critici): produciamo il generatore di vapore più grande al mondo e siamo coinvolti in progetti internazionali come IRIS, per il quale facciamo analisi termofluidodinamica. Ai tempi mandammo critico Caorso come l'impianto nucleare più potente al mondo (un BWR di progettazione ammerrigana). Quindi le competenze non sono assenti. Ovvio, non sono complete, ma non lo sono mai state (il progetto di una centrale tutta italiana è sogno degli ingegneri nuculari della generazione precedente alla nostra), quindi tanto vale... #4)Sicurezza. Senza dubbio le centrali nucleari sono il congegno più sicuro ideato dall'uomo. Tant'è vero che, ribadisco, stanno facendo molti più danni gli altri impianti chimici che sono andati per le picche in numero e quantità nettamente superiore. Ora vediamo cosa spinge me a NON volerla. #1*)Business. Questa tecnologia andrebbe acquistata fuori, ed il tanto proclamato nucleare che ci farà diventare venditori di tecnologia in realtà ci fa stare DAVANTI al balcone, non dietro. #2*)La società . A mio parere la società italiana non è pronta ad avere a che fare con il nucleare. Principalmente perché wewe simme napulé e c'è sempre l'assessore che ruba sulla valvola del cazzo o il palazzinaro con la sabbia, ma anche perché in caso di cazzi seri ci sarebbe il panico dilagante ed una popolazione ignorante allo sbando. Detto questo, io voterò SI. Anche perché Chernobyl e Fukushima sono segni del destino che vuole salvarci dall'apocalisse certa.-Gli anelli mancanti- Qui concludo facendo una riflessione seria ed importante. Nel mondo le agenzie che trattano questa tecnologia (USA, FR, UK, RU...) hanno generalmente una quantità di persone non inferiore a 3/4000 scienziati che lavorano per controllare e mantenere in sicurezza tutti i reattori della nazione. Ora, noi quali strutture abbiamo per seguire un nostro ipotetico percorso? Quali strutture a garanzia della trasparenza e quali università ed aziende sono in grado di fornire gli strumenti per lo sviluppo? Siamo sicuramente totalmente sottodimensionati. Non c'è un un ricambio generazionale sufficiente a garantire il passaggio dell'esperienza. Abbiamo appena fatto l'agenzia nucleare, ma è solo una struttura di vertice: non c'è nulla sotto. L'idea di prendere una tecnologia che ha passato un processo di licensing in un altro paese non è bella: dovremmo avere nostre strutture e personale per poterlo fare in casa (in realtà l'europa dovrebbe decidersi a fare una cazzo di agenzia nucleare europea partecipata da tutti gli stati membri, ma vabé). Ora come tradizione, ceno con una pizza. Al prossimo incidente nucleare. Ciao. Categoria:Paste